


Trespasses

by Jougetsu



Series: Symphony from the New World [2]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character(s) of Color, Fix-It, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: How Thomas came to the village.Prequel to 'Constant.'  Pocahontas having mediated the situation, Thomas takes responsibility for shooting Kocoum by helping nurse him back to health.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who asked for more Kocoum/Thomas here is the prequel to 'Constant.' So far it's a one-off, but I might add a second chapter with Kocoum's POV if anyone is interested. The sequel to 'Constant' is also in the works. Thank you for all your support and kind comments over the years. 
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is set in a somewhat more historically accurate AU/history fusion backdrop than the movie universe. Essentially, no neon leaves, no talking trees, and no romance between young teen Pocahontas and already-in-his-thirties John Smith. Kocoum survives the bullet wound, Thomas nurses him back to health, and John Smith doesn't go back to England right away.

In less than a se'nnight the fever broke. Thomas felt his own hands cease shaking. At the warrior's bedside he gave more prayers of thanks and strokes his brow once more. Kocoum did not seem to mind. If anything he relaxed into the touch.

It could not last. Surely he knew the face of the man who did him so much harm. But even when his eyes no longer had the cloudiness of fever he did not shy away from Thomas. There was not a single glance of hatred.

Upon entering the village and making it plain that he wanted to help with Kocoum a few elderly women declared him too unclean for the sick. One didn't need a common language to translate those glares! The men dragged him to the stream and he was stripped and washed. A great relief that the bedbugs from the ship were finally off though he was sore afraid he'd fall sick himself in the cold water.

At last Thomas was declared fit to attend to the warrior, but he was given a long loincloth and kind of fur cape and some leggings. He hardly noticed them, all he could think about was the sickening moment the musket ball entered the other man's body.

Thou shalt not kill. He never wanted to kill, to hurt, to harm, to maim. His dreams were small, he just wanted to do well.

With Kocoum aware, awake, and something akin to alert Thomas realized that the last week had passed in almost a nightmarish haze. Days had bled into each other and he had only eaten to keep up his own strength. This morning Kocoum turned his head and smirked at Thomas who was crouched by the fire trying to ward off the dawn's chill.

"You're here," was all Kocoum said at first. A sentence so simple that even Thomas' limited language skills understood it.

"Yes," that much he could reply, but then he shushed Kocoum bringing over the bowl of mush.

Which was likely far more nutritious than any mush Thomas' people ever created. There were herbs and vegetables and a little meat. "Rest."

Of course the other man had to be contrary. Rather than lie there like a good patient he sat up and gave Thomas a thorough once over. So thorough it was nearly palpable.

He spoke with too many words Thomas didn't know, but his tone was calm. A great deal calmer than Thomas would have been if suddenly faced with a man who tried to kill him. 

“ _I don't understand_ ,” Thomas replied in the Indian tongue. A phrase Pocahontas taught him earlier in the week. “I am truly sorry about hurting you,” he switched to English. Though he knew Kocoum had no way of understanding the words Thomas badly needed to get the words out for they'd been ringing in his head since the incident. “I thought you were going to kill Captain Smith, but I didn't know what it meant to shoot a man. I don't know anything about anything, least of all how to make amends, but I want to try.” 

Kocoum shook his head and had such an expression of bemusement that left Thomas confused, but hopeful. He took one of Thomas' hands in his own and made some reply which Thomas caught the word 'help.' 

“Aye, _help_! I've been trying to help and I want to continue on if you'll let me,” Thomas implored, nodding eagerly. 

Kocoum stroked the side of Thomas' face briefly and gently before calling for one of his tribesmen. 

Ahanu entered the little house with beaming smile and chattered away at Kocoum hardly pausing for breath. Kocoum must have forgiven Thomas in some capacity for Ahanu simply ruffled his hair rather than escort him out of the village. 

The thought of returning to the colony clutched at Thomas' heart and he was struck quite suddenly by the realization that he very much wanted to stay in the village as long as Kocoum and the others would let him.

" _Help?_ " Thomas asked shyly when Ahanu had finished speaking for a moment.

" _Help,_ " Kocoum affirmed squeezing Thomas' hand. Only now that Thomas realize he hadn't let go.

Maybe he didn't have to.


End file.
